We are requesting funds for the replacement of an Agilent VNMRS NMR console and Agilent cryoplatform for a 14.1 T (600 MHz 1H) NMR spectrometer located in the Advanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy (AMRIS) Facility at the University of Florida. The current spectrometer is our flagship instrument for low sensitivity NMR samples due to a world unique cryoprobe that has high temperature superconducting (HTS) coils built by the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (NHMFL) optimized for both 13C and 1H-detection. This instrument supports research in three primary areas: structural biology, small molecule discovery projects associated with drug development, and metabolic flux studies. Over the last 1.5 years, the console has suffered major console failures resulting in significant (25%) down time while the failed components are identified and replaced. Repair times have been exasperated as Agilent has left the NMR market and ended its support for this console on November 1, 2017 with components only provided on ?commercially reasonable effort basis? until November 2020. The console also lacks accessories needed for high throughput, automated operation. The development of the next generation HTS cryoprobe (optimized for 1H, 13C, 15N and 2H detection) for this instrument is already underway through our NIH P41-funded BTRR ?National Resource for Advanced NMR Technology? and is expected to be completed in 2020. Funds are requested to replace the aging console with a Bruker Avance Neo console and cryoplatform with automation accessories. In addition to improving the reliability of the NMR equipment, the new console will enhance our technical capabilities, improve sensitivity relative to our current console, and enable seamless integration of the new HTS cryoprobe. The automation and quality control features of the console will enable maximum sample throughput. The AMRIS Facility supports a broad range of NIH- funded research projects and our four dedicated technical staff have over 100 years of experience working in biological MR research with specific expertise in NMR spectroscopy, technology development, microimaging, and animal MRI. The new console is critical to the success of the NIH-funded research of a group of eight major users (M. Agbandje-McKenna, J. Brady, Y. Ding, M. Harris, J. Long, H. Luesch, M. Merritt, and J. Rudolf) and two service cores (through the P41- funded Resource and the user program of the NSF-funded National High Magnetic Field Laboratory). These user groups undertake studies that are extremely demanding from a sensitivity, resolution, and stability standpoint. A number of the projects are directly relevant to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease.